


37 plus 32 equals one (night stand)

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, Flirting, Gay Bar, M/M, One Night Stands, Public Hand Jobs, it's my 69th fic so why not write about 69ing??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: Tyler sees him across the bar, electric and magnificent, and knows that the blue haired man will be the one he takes home tonight.





	37 plus 32 equals one (night stand)

**Author's Note:**

> My hiatus has ended. Here comes the flood

Of all the people in the bar, they were the two least likely to do this. Both trying to try something new, live on the wild side—they were dressed in their most enticing clothing to pull someone to bed with them. The gravity between them ensured that they would be drawn together in that sleazy dive bar; two people so different than anyone around them.

Tyler slid through the crowd, dodging the haphazardly swung glasses with skill that even he didn’t know he possessed. He sipped casually at his own beer, surveying the people walking by.  He was a sight to behold; hair ruffled, eyes and shirt dark, tattoos marking him as an enigma.  A few friendly faces approached him but were quickly rebuffed since they weren’t who he was looking for.

The masses parted and Tyler found just what he was looking for; clad in leather, the embodiment of every one of Tyler’s sinful fantasies. Tyler drank him in as he finished off his beer—shapely thighs parted and ankles hooked around the barstool as he perched, smiling and flirting with several men not half as worthy of his attention. Tyler wanted him, with his electric blue hair and extraordinary eyes.  Already he could write an album of songs about the man that had him so enthralled.

Tyler set the empty glass down and strode purposefully towards his quarry and the lesser admirers.

“Hey,” Tyler smirked as he moved easily past his competition to come into the man’s space, “I’ve been undressing you with my eyes all night long, and I think it’s time to see if I’m right”

The man cocked his head and looked mildly bemused by the pick-up line, “And who are you?”

“The guy that’s going to take you home tonight, and what’s your name?” Tyler winked.

“I’m Josh and I’m already talking to someone else,” Josh winked back and turned to the shortest and greasiest of the men hovering nearby.

Tyler was a tad confused—there was no way Josh would pick any of these guys over him.  Confidence was attractive, and Tyler knew he looked damn good this night.  He’d have Josh moaning in a matter of hours as he kissed along his jawline and down the pale neck—this was certain, but why was the other turning away from him.

Tyler felt the need building in his chest and groin, as Josh laughed and stretched—his back arched and his shirt rode up to expose a sliver of lickable abs.  It didn’t take much to continue to dream about him, and Tyler refocused his strategy.

He leaned in to signal the bartender for two drinks—another beer for him, which was greater than he was used to, and whatever Josh had been drinking.

“Rum and coke?” Tyler tapped Josh on the shoulder and the blue haired man turned back towards him with a bored expression.

“Thanks,” Josh tried to shift his attention back to the other man practically drooling over his leather pants, when Tyler got a little bit desperate.

“Wait…you just look so hot tonight.  Talk to me for a bit?” Tyler reached out to brush his shoulder.

Josh watched the movement, and took a long sip from the drink, “In a minute, I was just going to dance with Brian.  I’ll find you later…maybe.”

In a flash Josh was gone, and Tyler was confused and half hard at the glimpse of pert ass in those tight pants.  Who was Brian? None of the other men pursuing Josh had disappeared with him, so maybe this was just part of the game. So, Tyler followed into the crowd of pulsing, moving bodies, looking for the illumination of the blue hair.

He felt slightly ridiculous and played; looking for the man that stole his eye, wondering about who could be grinding against him already. Tyler could see how the whole bar would be attracted to Josh, but he knew Josh was going home with him.

And so it was Josh who found him; Tyler had stopped moving and closed his eyes briefly to clear his head from the fuzz of the beer he wasn’t used to drinking. When he reopened them, there Josh was, pressing into him to whisper “you look hot tonight too.”

Tyler shivered at the air blowing past his ear and the slide of Josh’s cheek upon his own.  Without words, they both gripped the other’s hips and began to slowly move and grind. They weren’t drunk, not sloppy in the least, so their lips didn’t connect in such a public place, but their lower halves were not nearly as hesitant

“You seem pretty sure of yourself. What makes you think I’ll be going home with you?” Josh asked.

“Cuz you think I'm the hottest guy here and you wanna get your brains fucked out tonight,” Tyler’s voice was low and earnest, but nonetheless Josh threw his head back with a laugh. In the dancing lights, his teeth flashed perfect, white, and Tyler wanted them to sink into the flesh of his shoulder.

“You still haven't even told me your name, stranger,” Josh’s bottom lip brushed his earlobe.

“Tyler...remember that, you'll be screaming it later,” Tyler grinned as Josh pulled away and rolled his eyes, but didn’t stop moving with him.

Tyler let his hands wander; up the curve of Josh’s back and back down to rest on his ass.  In those pants, he could fully savor the feeling of the muscles contracting as Josh rolled his hips.  Their bodies were heating up, exchanging the energy between them and building the friction as they teased kisses around the corners of mouths but never fully connecting.  Words had stopped and all that mattered was the tempo of the song and their combined force.

Tyler was so hard, he could feel the beginnings of climax pooling heavily and deliciously in his groin. It took supreme effort to not chase that high, and to draw away.  Josh’s hair had become wild, and his eyes begged desperately for more; cheeks flushed and forehead glistening. Tyler needed him so badly, but he forced a casual tone.

“I’m going to go outside to make out now—wanna join me?”

Josh wasn’t playing anymore, no pretense as he let Tyler take his hand and guide him from the dancefloor, through the crowd and out the door into the sobering night air. Smokers lining the sidewalks gave them knowing smirks as the two marched past the observers to slip into the alley along the bar.

It had been years since they had found themselves in this position—publicly making out, with others doing the same alongside them. It was too exposed, too risky, but they were so wrapped up in the other that neither were going to stop. Tyler pressed Josh into the wall but craned his neck to let the other bite and suck at the tanned skin. He shuddered at the attention—Josh knew exactly what to do to make him crumble.

Their resolves and boundary lines of what was and wasn’t acceptable tonight were being rewritten as Josh allowed for Tyler to play with the button of those pants he was so fixated on. Breathless surprise for the two as Tyler popped them open and unzipped just enough to slip his hand inside.

“No underwear? Naughty boy…” he growled and wrapped a hand around Josh’s dick. Josh didn’t laugh this time, head tipping back against the brick wall to pant as Tyler worked over as much as he could. The pants were too tight, but the skin-on-skin contact had Josh’s fingers digging into Tyler’s tattooed shoulders.

It was Tyler’s turn to suck a hickey onto Josh’s neck and the blue-haired man stuttered “T-take me home.”

Tyler grinned, _success_.

As if by avoiding eye contact, they would be incriminated for their activities, they kept their heads ducked as Tyler withdrew to order an Uber, and Josh buttoned himself back up. Everyone else in the vicinity were too busy with their own partners to notice another couple deciding to take this to an apartment’s secrecy.

Not a word was said between them and the Uber driver, but the ‘no shenanigans in the back of my car, guys,’ vibe was obvious.  So, they laced their fingers together and planned what they would do when they finally had privacy to strip and explore.

Josh fumbled with his keys as Tyler pressed along his back and kissed his neck.

“S-so distracting!” Josh dropped his keyring and bent over, causing Tyler a wave of desire so powerful, he actually felt pain. The most natural reaction was, of course, to rub his crotch against Josh’s ass. Both moaned and Tyler tugged on the waistband.  “C’mon baby lets go inside,” Josh straightened up.

They kissed from the door to the bedroom, shedding clothes onto lamps and chairs like a crumb trail to their naked bodies writhing on the bed.

“Beautiful,” Tyler said with his teeth around Josh’s nipple.

Josh twisted the sheets in his hands as Tyler made his way down to tease—sucking at his balls and only occasionally stroking his dick.

“Hey…wanna try something?” Tyler held Josh’s dick to his mouth, tracing like lipstick upon his kiss-swollen bottom lip. Josh’s head was swimming and he nodded, agreeable to whatever Tyler wanted to do.

Tyler smiled mischievously up, inspired by the salacious aura, and he began to move and shift and crawl over Josh’s body until he was in position. Josh hadn’t expected this angle of Tyler—from thighs to lower stomach, upside down and tempting to his mouth. His hands bracketed his slim thighs and Josh didn’t need direction of what Tyler wanted him to do.  Eagerly he opened his mouth to suck on the head of Tyler’s cock.

“Josh,” Tyler said with a sigh that turned into a high moan, and then he dipped his head to start bobbing along his length.

It took a lot of coordination and focus to keep going though the pleasure was mounting.  Tyler couldn’t control his hips, bucking slightly and arms shaking as he tried to hold himself up.  Josh was a master, and Tyler was so thankful to have found him.

Josh felt so accomplished as Tyler lost all his control and composure, plummeting and panting.  He could only stroke occasionally, trying to give back as Josh gave his all while _upside down_.

“Sh-shit, I’m gonna—” and then Tyler let out a squeaky noise thanks to Josh’s sneaking finger circling his hole. He came harder than he had in a long time, and Josh tried his best to swallow.

Tyler collapsed on him, gasping and kissing Josh’s thigh.  His brain was on overload, and it took some time before he remembered that Josh had not yet came; was still hard and leaking under him.

“Did so good, baby.  So good. Gonna make you feel good,” Tyler shifted to a more conventional position and didn’t hesitate—no more teasing. Josh gripped Tyler’s hair, chanting his name until he came within just a few minutes.

They were exhausted and overwhelmed by the journey they had taken that night, lying tangled in disheveled sheets.  Tyler’s head was perched upon Josh’s stomach, simply enjoying Josh petting his hair.

“Come up here, Ty,” Josh’s fingers trailed to the base of his scalp, playing where skin and hair meet.

Tyler slowly, drowsily crawled to lie upon his chest.  Josh wrapped tattooed arms around him.

“Did you have fun tonight, Jishwa?” Tyler traced his collarbone.

“Yeah it was pretty funny having you chase me and stuff.”

“You didn’t make it easy! With those damn leather pants and flirting with all those other guys,” Tyler pouted and Josh chuckled, “Dude, seriously. I really suffered tonight.”

“Mhm, sure,” Josh said sarcastically, “Where the heck did you even find those pick-up lines? Your mom would be ashamed.”

“I was ‘getting into character’. Honestly, I’m shocked you’d go home with someone so sleazy,” Tyler replied with mock concern, and pecked Josh on the lips.

“Cuz I’m stuck with you, bro.”

“Love you too,” Tyler tossed a blanket over the two of them, “69-ing was pretty cool…wanna try again some time?”

“Yeah maybe with more practice you won’t choke me next time,” Josh yawned.

“No promises,” Tyler grinned, “So since we’re ‘having a one night stand’ are you going to be sneaking out before breakfast?”

“That’d be awkward since I live here too.”

And they fell asleep as themselves, no longer strangers or people they were not.  Because as fun as it is to pretend to be someone else, they were glad to end the night with the one they loved.

**Author's Note:**

> aha did you see that switcheroo coming?
> 
> I've been wicked busy with school but guess what the semester is over and I got an A! So I'm back to writing alllll summer. Let's go
> 
> teeentyonepilots on tumblr


End file.
